


Flare Up

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Tim gets caught in an explosion.  Tony waits for him at the hospital.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Flare Up

Tim moved stealthily towards the warehouse. As he reached the door Tony called out from behind him. Tim turned, smiled and then he turned the door handle. There was a crackle, a blast enveloped him and then he was flying backwards through the air. There was brightness and then darkness surrounded him.

When he came to, he was in a hospital bed, machines humming around him. At the side of the bed sat Tony, his hand holding tight to Tim’s

“Hey McGee,” he smiled. “Finally, you had me worried.” 

Tim returned his smile and tightened the grip on his hand.


End file.
